


Why now?

by Frogs_the_Kazoo



Series: The Tale of the Gutsy Student [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Super Smash Bros. Melee, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogs_the_Kazoo/pseuds/Frogs_the_Kazoo
Summary: "Maybe things weren't suppose to stay the same?""What do you mean?""Maybe I was suppose to break up with him."A silence draped over the two, watching the stars shine on them. As if mocking them and the dull situation they find themselves in."But-" A shot in the dark, to make sense of the break up. To see if they could be together again. "Don't you miss him?""Everyday. But maybe what I felt for him wasn't what it should have been."
Relationships: Hinted Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Tale of the Gutsy Student [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Lets get along! Shall we?

Behind his blond friend was a small girl quivering in fear. He didn't even know why he brought her here today. This was their play time together! Sasuke wanted to show off his skills on Super Smash bros. Melee. He finally got the new game and wanted to see how poorly Naruto would be against him. And this girl was bothering their play time together! "So what do you say? Can she join?" That idiot was blabbering his mouth off and Sasuke didn't hear a single thing! 

"What?" Finally out of his own mini rants and thoughts, Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto and the girl. "Can Hinata join today?" Great! Now he knew her name. "Sure whatever." The girl panicked as Naruto bounced over to Sasuke, grabbing the controller he always used and hands it to her. "Oi!" Sasuke angrily yells at Naruto and shoves him. Naruto dodges out of the way and laughs it off. "Please let her use it Sasu!" Sasuke looked at his boyfriend of 2 years and sighed. "Fine."

Naruto grinned brightly and kissed his cheek and smiled. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" Naruto laughs and hands the controller to 'Hinata'. He turned to see the girl, expecting her to be angry or disgusted but was surprised to see encouragement and understanding? Completely different from everyone at school. So maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought.

Naruto chose Donkey Kong or DK, Hinata chose Kirby, while Sasuke chose his main. Captain falcon. Sasuke had set an easy game. 3 stock, no time limit, no Items. Tournament rules! Let's see her get past this. Naruto, his lovable but very confused boyfriend didn't know the proper controls so he button smashed his way to Victory.

Usually it worked but today, Sasuke didn't care if he got in his way, he was determined to wipe the floor with her Kirby. Surprisingly Naruto was also in a serious mood, he must want to either impress her or him. Either way it made him more determined to win. 

The tv speaker blared out the title music screen as we selected the stage 'Finale Destination' and waited for the round to start. Naruto and Sasuke tensed while Hinata innocently sat there. "3” Sasuke's character popped in the first on the right edge. “2” Next was Naruto's character. “1" Finally Hinata's character was last, on the left side. "Go!" DK immediately went for Captain Falcon. "Dude, you never change!"

Sasuke dodged by flipping over and letting a string of combos knock DK over. Kirby jumped in and let a surprising left side B attack to get Captain falcon away from DK but then she inhaled DK and spit him over the edge. "Hinata!" Naruto in a state of panic forgot to up B, to save him and instead did a right B to get out of frame and explode into the abyss. "Get rekt, idiot."

Sasuke was next. As Kirby used DK's abilities and ground pounded (down B) on him. He couldn't get away as Naruto also jumped and ground pounded them both into the floor. "Ah!" Hinata squeaked as Sasuke was now panicking a little. "Dude!" Now they both were at Naruto's mercy. Letting a power left B, Naruto spun and added more to their damage. Kirby was the first one to escape and battled Donkey Kong with his own abilities.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke was next and charged up his Falcon Punch. His right, up B. The only move Captain Falcon was known for! His strongest attack and Hinata barely was over 20 damage while Sasuke was well in the 40's. Naruto had a new life so he didn't count. Sasuke let out his signature move but didn't get anyone as they dodge out of the way. He tried again and got Naruto because Hinata sacrificed him.

"Ahh! Hinata! Not again!" Hinata giggled at his antics and maneuvered out of the way of the boys as DK's abilities faded away from her character. "Sorry Naruto-kun but I want to win." Hinata floated above them, Sasuke saw this and jumped on DK's head to grab her. Instead he was swallowed whole by her.

"Aw! Are you kidding me?!" Hinata laughed at their sorrow. "Please give me a challenge, you guys." The two looked at each other as Hinata's character stood on the opposite side of the small platform. Nodding to each other, the two boys' characters went after Kirby and she used his signature move against him. "Falcon punch!" The small cry came from the pink little blob dressed as Sasuke's character. 

The two characters were launched back and Kirby went after them and as if in slow motion, Sasuke saw his character fly off by the end of Kirby's combo. It was an absolute beat down by her. Okay He took that back, she's worse! She used Kirby! KIRBY!! AND USED THEM TO KILL HIS CAPTAIN FALCON. Sasuke took this as a challenge. He absolutely refuses to make this an effect on his conscience. "もう一つ！"

Hinata smiled at him and nodded. "はい!" Naruto had one stock left, Sasuke had 2 and Hinata miraculously had all 3 and barely any damage over 30. "Naruto, we can't let her win!" Naruto's character jumped in right after Sasuke's. "I know!"

Kirby lunged at both of them, they separated to see who Kirby would choose and it was Naruto, who had jumped while Sasuke rolled backwards. "Oh, god! Have mercy!" Naruto's character had been inhaled again but this time instead of being spit out of the edge, he knocked into Sasuke. 

Naruto correctly saved himself this time and is now hanging off the edge. Sasuke also had to save himself from the intimate abyss that was under the platform. “Man Hinata how did you get so good?” Naruto asked as he got up on the platform. “I beta played for the developers.”

They both looked at her and instead of killing them off, Hinata smashed the correct buttons and paused the game. “You-” Sasuke interrupted Naruto and looked at the girl that bombarded his sort of date with Naruto. “You beta tested for the developerS?!!?!?”

Hinata flinched at the shouting and looked at the two boys that graciously let her stay. “Yeah, I was worried that I would upset you if you found out.” Naruto smiled and grinned at her. “I knew you were good but I didn’t think you were **that** good!”

Hinata shook her head and set the controller down. “It’s not a big deal and thank you Naruto-kun for inviting me.” Hinata looked at the gobsmacked Sasuke and smiled at him too. “You too Sasuke-kun, for letting me stay and play with you, it was fun!” Sasuke returned from his surprised high and looked at the girl that was worth the interrupted date.

“You're welcome anytime, just don’t let Naruto drag you around. He can be tiring.” As expected, his boyfriend shouted in protest and nudged his shoulder. “Hey!” Sasuke laughed softly and nudged back. “It’s true.” Hinata watched as the couple completely forgot about her. It was so cute watching the two interact! “Let’s play!” 

The couple stopped playing with each other and the fire returned in their eyes as they continued off their battle. In the end, and unexpectedly, Hinata won. At the end of the hour they had played 6 different times and so far Hinata won most of them but Sasuke did win once. Naruto almost won one but Sasuke did in the end.

“I like her.” Sasuke said after she left and Naruto was laying on his bed while Sasuke cleaned up his room. They had gotten snacks in the middle of a game but they hadn’t cleaned up yet. Hinata had to leave moments ago because she forgot she was needed by her cousin, across town. It was a rush to leave and she couldn’t clean up properly, Sasuke didn’t want his new friend to feel upset so he took it upon himself to clean up after themselves instead of letting his mom take care of everything.

“I’m glad, that was the whole point of letting you guys meet! So my two favorite people can get to know each other.” Sasuke took note of that last part. “Where _did_ you meet her?” Naruto turns his body to look at his boyfriend. “Do you remember that trip to Disneyland I took, like, when we were younger?” Sasuke didn’t get the question, because he went every year. “Sure.”

“I accidentally met her and we were together for the entire trip.” Now that sounded familiar. “Hime?” Naruto grinned and nodded. “She’s Hime.” Sasuke got lost in thought at the revelation. “You found her?” Naruto was all smiles but Sasuke could feel jealousy piling up. “What about me?” Naruto pondered at the question his boyfriend threw out. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t you want to go with her?” Naruto stared at his boyfriend in confusion, noticing his bewilderment, Sasuke continued. “Don’t you want to go out with her, as in date each other?” At that, Naruto got off the bed and stared at him. “What do you mean!? Are you breaking up with me?!” Sasuke stared back at his boyfriend? “So you don’t want to break up with me?”

“What!!” Sasuke shushed him. “Dude my parents.” Naruto immediately got quiet. “Sorry sorry, but what are you on about? Why would I break up with you?” Sasuke felt like he was running in circles. “To be with Hinata!” Now Naruto was more confused. “Why would I be with Hinata?” Sasuke groaned and sat on his bed.

“Didn’t you say when you’d find her, you’d be with her forever?” Naruto nodded. He did remember that but still didn’t get what he was getting at. After a couple of minutes of silence, neither answered, Naruto finally got it. “Wait, you’d think I’d break up with you, just because I want to be with her forever?” Sasuke throws his hands up. “Finally, He gets it!”

“No.” Now that surprised Sasuke. “No?” Naruto nods and sits down next to Sasuke and holds his hand. “I want to be with you guys forever. You, Hinata, Nagato and my Parents and everyone in my life.” Sasuke could feel his cheeks flare up in embarrassment. “I was jealous for nothing.”

“Eh! You were jealous!” Sasuke swatted at him to keep his mouth shut but failed. “Shut up dobe.” Naruto grinned and hugged Sasuke, they flopped onto his bed. “Never!” Naruto was now laughing and enjoying himself. Sasuke couldn’t help but smile a little after that. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Go home already."

Naruto let him go and sighed to himself. "Can I stay over?" Sasuke laid next to him and propped his head up to look at the door. "Are you going to ask or me?" Naruto puffed his cheeks and sat up. "You can ask yours while I ask mine." 

Sasuke nodded and got up. "Sounds like a plan." Sasuke stuffs his hands in his pockets and makes his way to his Parent's room. He passes by Itachi as he's getting ready to go out and party. Wearing makeup and a tight shirt. "Hi nii-san."

Itachi smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Maybe you should call me Onee-san from now on." Sasuke didn't get why the sudden change in gender but didn't think too much about it. "Sure onee-san." Itachi smiled as Sasuke continued on to his parent's room. 

Stopping in front of his parent's closed door, Sasuke knocked and waited until one of his parent's answered. Unfortunately it was his father, Fugaku. He didn't like interacting with his father more than necessary because he couldn't handle the blatant filter he had when speaking about Itachi or him. "Can Naruto stay over?" Sasuke practically shouted, because his Father hated him mumbling over himself.

“Does he have his parent’s permission?” Sasuke couldn’t help glare at the floor at his question. “He’s asking right now.” Fugaku hummed at his son’s answer and looked into the rooms to his wife. “Okay, tell me when you get an answer, also we have to talk about something tomorrow night.” Sasuke didn’t get why they couldn’t talk about it tonight but it may have something to do with Naruto.

“Sure, I’ll be back with an answer.” Naruto was bouncing from his trip to the phone, it must have been a ‘yes’. “So yeah? You can stay?” Naruto nodded and went back to whistling an unrecognizable tune. “I didn’t know you could whistle.” Naruto also didn’t know he could whistle. “That’s what that is?” Sasuke didn’t know if he should laugh or be impressed. Most of all he’s confused but he does end up laughing at his boyfriend’s antics.

“We have to go tell my dad, your parents said yes.” Naruto follows Sasuke even though he knows his way around Sasuke’s house like his own. Stopping in front of the door Sasuke was just moments ago, he knocked and waited again. This time his Mother answered. “Mom, his parent’s said yes.” His mother, Mikoto, smiled and nodded at the pair.

“Just be in bed by 10, you may not have school tomorrow but you should still get some rest like usual.” Sasuke and Naruto nodded at the older woman’s advice. “Got it mom/Thanks Mrs.Uchiha!” The two raced back to Sasuke’s room and got ready to play until 9, so they could eat at 10 and fall asleep quickly.

“What’s first on the list?” Sasuke looked through his video games and Naruto took it upon himself to pick up the controller he was using earlier from their game of Melee. “How about we play another round?” Naruto shook the controller in his hand and Sasuke shrugged his response and sat next to Him. “Sure why not.”

Turns out their plans did not include the exhaustion from the day and they fell asleep before they could eat at 9. Waking up in the morning was unpleasant for Sasuke, because he hadn't slept sitting up yet and his neck was killing him. Meanwhile Naruto was moving around and about like nothing fazed him.

Probably because nothing ever did, he probably envied that the most about his boyfriend. The ability to let nothing stop him and his day. His mom made them breakfast this morning. It was pancakes with fruits, although Sasuke preferred eggs with tomatoes. He couldn’t exactly request something that Naruto might not like. Okay, Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn’t like the dish but he wasn’t going to complain about the lack of tomato.

Naruto practically inhaled down the food and some of the utensils, but left the morning satisfied and happy. Now Sasuke was left alone to deal with his family’s weird actions. First he stopped by Itachi’s room, it was left unlocked for Sasuke because his Parents didn’t barge in without knocking. Entering the room, he noticed that Itachi had changed out of what she wore from the night before.

“Nii-” Catching himself, Sasuke corrected his pronunciation. “Onee-san” Gently waking His older sister up from her slumber. “Hmm? Sasuke?” Itachi rolled away and looked at her younger sibling. “Onee-san, do you know what we’re going to talk about tonight?” Itachi couldn’t hide the painful news from her younger sibling. But she didn’t know if it would be right if she told him before his parents did. “How about we ask right now?”

Itachi gently suggested and Sasuke nodded and waited outside for Itachi to follow, once she put on something besides the shirt she slept in. “Ready?” Sasuke nodded at his older sister and followed as she took the lead to their parent’s room. Mikoto had cleaned up the kitchen and went back to her room to wake up her sleeping husband. She stopped once, Itachi and Sasuke, her two sons stood in the doorway of her room.

“Mom?” Sasuke felt like a little kid getting ready to ask a question he fully didn’t understand. “What was the family meeting about? The one for tonight." Mikoto stopped trying to wake up her husband and look at her youngest son. This wasn't something to question about in the morning but she couldn't deny him an answer. "We were thinking about moving." Sasuke felt his world shatter at the act of moving away.

This was his world, Naruto was right beside his home, there wasn't any other place to be except here. "What? What do you mean moving?!" He didn't even let his mother finish before his question started back up again. "To where? Are.” Sasuke paused to get his facts straight, his mind was racing to every possibility. “Are we going to be in the same city? Why?" Fugaku, Sasuke's father, chose to wake up at that point to his sons yelling and frantic questions. "Sasuke! An Uchiha doesn't falter."

Sasuke was done with ‘Uchiha this’ and ‘Uchiha that’. "MAybe I don't want to be an Uchiha!" He wasn't going to back down against talking back to his father. He did everything to get noticed by him. He had the highest grades, entered all of the clubs his Father did in his primary, did after school activity and sports. But nothing worked and he was getting tired of his accomplishments not getting noticed!

"I'm tired of being the set expectation, I don't want to be an Uchiha if it means I get to be as miserable as this!" Fugaku stared at his rebellious son, as Sasuke stormed out of the room to run to Uzumaki’s house. “Let him go Mikoto, he’s going through a phase.” Itachi didn’t let that slide. “It’s not a phase father.” Fugaku didn’t want to let this ‘moving away’ business get out of hand and lose two sons at once, but he will be respected in this household. “Itachi, I didn’t ask for your opinion on this matter.”

“You’re not getting an opinion from your son, Fugaku.” Itachi refuses to let things continue as they were. “You will respect me in this house Itachi, you’re too soft on your brother. I have to be the one that's hard on you two.” Itachi chose to close the gap between his father and himself. “This isn’t a house that’ll be staying in for much longer than.” Itachi squared his shoulders and stared at his father.

"You're not leaving this god damn household Itachi!" Itachi left with a teary look in his eye and Mikoto went after her eldest son. "Itachi, you know he doesn't mean-" Itachi stopped right outside of her room and turned to look at her mother. "I am a grown woman, Mother. I can make my own choices, I can make my own Identity but I can't stay here."

“Women? But you’re a-” Itachi interrupted her again. “Women.” This time much stronger than before. To be heard, even if it meant to never see Sasuke again. This needed to be said, she wanted to hide more but now wasn’t the time. She moved to her bed side and looked through her drawers.

“You’re a beautiful woman, Itachi.” She stopped and looked around to her mother and saw her full of tears. “Yeah mom, I’m no longer little and wearing your shoes or dressing up.” Mikoto laughed softly and hugged Itachi. “I want things to change, for Sasuke.” Mikoto spoke quietly.

“It’s why I suggested we move, because I didn’t want your father controlling his schooling anymore.” Itachi sat down with her mother on her bed and talked about her plan. Meanwhile Sasuke had barged into the Uzumaki household in fat ugly tears. Immediately looking for Naruto and ignoring Minato's frantic worry and Kushina's calm assessment.

The two Uzumaki parents had known about the children’s relationship and even closer friendship and had known about the decision for the Uchiha’s to move. They lead Sasuke to Naruto’s room and waited for Sasuke to calm down before he told his boyfriend the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> もう一つ！- One more!
> 
> はい - Yes!
> 
> I stan trans Itachi. Even more so closet trans Itachi.


	2. Rekindle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadness incoming!

Sasuke hadn’t really fought as much as he had when his parent’s first told him about the move. Not as much as when he first heard about it. He lost all will to fight as soon as he and Naruto broke up. It was difficult to do anything and everything reminded him of the blond he missed dearly. Hinata and him had gotten close because he moved right next to her. The vacant plot next to her estate had been a little bigger to what he was used to and it did help that he knew her.

But so many of her friends overwhelmed him and he stayed by her side or by himself as the new school year came along. Sasuke had been stuck in a Private school while everyone else went to Public. The school work was practically that same but it felt different. He met a distant cousin of Naruto and had tried to see past his features and see her, but couldn’t. That ended in a disaster but she did get in a relationship with an old friend of his.

Sakura Haruno. Her, Naruto and him had been close as they were kids but slowly integrated into different groups as they grew over the years. But reminiscing about the past brought up a lot of good memories he didn’t need right now. He was trying to sleep. Sighing and taking a seat outside, Sasuke sat down and looked up at the stars.

He was thankful that Hinata let him stay after hours and that she stayed up with him. He needed someone to vent to. “Maybe things weren’t suppose to stay the same?” Sasuke Uchiha, giving up? It was unheard of and surprised the Hyuuga girl.

“What do you mean?” Hinata didn’t know if she really wanted an answer from her friend. “Maybe I was supposed to break up with him.” Hinata looked away from him and watched the stars above them. Thinking back at their past life, it makes sense. They used to fight every step of the way but..

That didn’t make things right, things were different this time. A silence draped over the two, watching the stars shine down on them. As if mocking the dull situation they find themselves in. “But-” She wanted to fight him on this. They were happy, they didn’t need to break up. “Don’t you miss him?”

“Everyday. Maybe what I felt for him wasn’t what it should have been.” At his honest confession, Hinata couldn’t help but get a little angry and upset. “What do you mean! Don’t you love him?” Didn’t you care for him?”

Sasuke looked at her and laughed. Now Hinata was getting pissed. “Sasuke Uchiha!” Sasuke didn’t stop laughing and it made Hinata puff her cheek. “I’m not laughing because I stopped caring about Naruto, I’m laughing because that’s the most emotion I’ve seen out of you yet.”

  
Hinata didn’t get what he was saying. She always did this much, maybe she didn’t look as lively as she thought but she was always like this. “I don’t know what you’re on about but answer my question please.” Sasuke laid down on the uncomfortable tiled roof and looked into the dark night sky. “It really surprises me that you’d fight for us. Didn’t you like him?”

Hinata now understood why it seemed so strange to everyone else. She generally didn’t want Naruto or Sasuke unhappy. They were her friends before they were anything else. “Does it look that weird to care for your friends?” Sasuke retorted with an answer that they both knew. “Only when you like one of them and this turns into a messy love triangle.” Hinata slightly laughed and laid down with him. “This isn’t much of a love triangle. I just want you guys to be happy.”

It was Sasuke’s turn to be silent now. It took awhile before Sasuke spoke again. Most likely gathering his thoughts. “I don’t want to look at Naruto and think, 'Damn, we could have been happy.’ We were happy, but maybe things just weren’t meant to be and I need to focus on something else.” Hinata didn’t answer as Sasuke sat up and looked around for the Koi fish pond. "Take a Koi fish for example."

Hinata was with him on the metaphor. "Okay." Sasuke clears his throat and continues. "Now, let me be the one of the Koi fish and Naruto is another one. It's like we weren't supposed to be together because he was supposed to go with a different Koi fish, like me." Hinata now saw as to why he didn't fight as much as before. "Who do you think you're supposed to be with?" 

"I don't know but I want to find them or wait it out." Hinata hums in agreement. "Who do you want it to be." Hinata already knew the answer: it was "Naruto." Hinata giggled softly to herself. "I think everyone wanted Naruto." Sasuke didn't know what she was talking about but went with it. "Yeah." Hinata looked at Sasuke skeptically.

"You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" Not wanting to seem like a dick, Sasuke didn’t say anything. "You just answered your own question. But I can explain it if you want?" Sasuke silently nodded, not trusting his mouth to make things worse.

"He seemed so likely to slip through your fingers but always appear when you least expect him." Sasuke understood where she was coming from. Hinata sighed and propped her knees up and laid her head against them. “He’s like the sun, and for you, it seemed like you didn’t want to let him go no matter what.” 

Sasuke didn’ t reply as he drifted off to his memories. “Yeah, he really brought out the best in me.” Sasuke looked at the small girl next to him and thought about why she was doing this. “You're not going to tell him this, are you?” Hinata lifted her head and looked at him with a hurtful expression. “You're my friend. This is a private conversation. Of course not.” Sasuke let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.   
  


“Good, good.” Hinata slightly smiled at him. “But I will tell him that you're doing well and that you miss him.” Sasuke could feel a slight heat rise in his cheeks. “No!” Covered looked away in embarrassment. “I only want to let Naruto know that you’re doing well and I’ll do the same for you. If you want.”

Sasuke faced the girl and thought for a moment. “Sure.” She beamed and told him what Naruto did the day before and how he was putting up a barrier to not let the break up and move stop him. “He’s trying but you guys need to talk.” Sasuke sighed heavily and looked at her. “Maybe I can be with someone else once this is over.”

Hinata smiled softly at him and his decision. “It’s a good idea to wait and figure out your feelings.” Sasuke noted the small encouragement but also something underneath that. “Are you going to wait for Naruto?” Hinata looked at her companion and tilted her head. “What do you mean?” Sasuke gulped down some curses because he could feel a headache coming on. “Are you going to date someone else? Or wait for Naruto?”

“Oh, uh.” Hinata looked away and stared at the starry night sky. “I already feel like I have waited my entire life for a chance to be with him, I want things to be different, so I’m going to date other people.” Hinata scratched her cheek with a finger and laughed awkwardly. “It feels embarrassing, talking about my situation, as if I couldn’t make the choices I wanted to.” Now Sasuke felt like Naruto when he couldn’t answer his questions.

“What do you mean?” Hinata thought for a moment, perplexed on how to explain their past lives. “It’s like, this isn't my first time living and this is another version of how we lived in that first life.” Sasuke nodded, indicating that he was still with her theory. “Okay, now that past life, still affects this life.” Sasuke held up his hand, to stop her. “How?”

Hinata thought about Sasuke’s unplanned and unbrupt violence towards Itachi. “Do you remember when Itachi left the village?” As if a blast from the past, his killer intent leaked out but soon the past was soon replaced with the present. A dazed and confused Sasuke left in the wake of the raw and powerful emotion. “You mean, that?!”

Hinata nodded at Sasuke’s new found knowledge. “Wait, then what else is affected?” Hinata thought for a moment and shrugged. “It’ll take too long and this probably has happened for quite some time. But a lot would be affected by this.” Sasuke stared at her then he laid down and stared at the sky, in disbelief.

“That’s shit.” Hinata gasps at the fowl language. “Sasuke!” Sasuke shrugged and didn’t correct her or himself. “It is! So what, we were supposed to move? I was supposed to betray Naruto like that? It makes no sense and it pisses me off.”

Hinata agreed but that didn't mean she was going to complain about it. "Wait." Hinata paused and looked at Sasuke sitting up. "What?" Hinata was startled by the sudden movement beside her. Looking at Sasuke, she could see his inner turmoil. "Who, who do I end up with?" Hinata didn't know but she wasn't going to let this plague him like it did for her. "It doesn't matter. We have the rest of our lives to figure that out but right now."

Sasuke looked at her while Hinata grasped and looked at her hands. "Patch things up with Naruto. Take things slow, one step at a time." Hinata stole a glance at Sasuke and saw him think about her answer. Sasuke laid back down with a positive satisfaction on this weird and dire place. "Okay, one step at a time." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with this!


End file.
